


Nights like these

by goodnightlove



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter awakens to find Wade in pain, and unable to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights like these

The fall evening is cool and quiet. The bedroom is dark except for the dim lights of the city filtering through the window. Peter rolls over, his eyes opening quickly when he doesn’t feel Wade lying next to him. Through sleep blurry eyes, he can just make out the time on the clock; it’s close to three in the morning. Peter begins to feel anxious as he quietly crawls out of bed, making his way to the bedroom door. Beyond he can hear the sound of Wade moving around the kitchen. 

He finds Wade in the kitchen, feverishly cleaning. Peter’s heart aches, he knows why Wade is doing this, he is in pain. Most of the time the pain is minimal and Wade can ignore it. Then there are nights like these, where his skin is burning and screaming, so sensitive and inflamed that he cannot sleep. He used to do reckless things, and painful things to stop it. However, since he has been with Peter he has turned to cleaning the house whenever he cannot take it. Peter felt so useless, unable to help the person he loves, who was in so much pain. He is proud of Wade though. He has started doing alternative, healthy ways of managing his stress all on his own.

Wade doesn’t hear Peter come in; he is busy cleaning a counter, his back to the door.

“Wade…” Peter’s voice is smaller than he would like it to be.

“Hey baby boy, what are you doing up? You have work tomorrow.” Wade turns and smiles weakly at Peter.

Peter crosses the room, and takes Wade’s hand into his own, gently brushing fingers over his scarred knuckles. “How bad is it?”  
Wade looks sadly down at Peter then turns to avoid his gaze. “I’m fine Petey, don’t worry. Go back to bed, I’ll be in later.”  
Peter leans up and plants a small kiss on the merc’s scarred cheek, making him turn and look at Peter.

“Come on, let’s go take a bath.” Still hands entwined, Peter leads Wade to the bathroom.

Wade whines and protests, but allows Peter to lead him anyway. Wade watches quietly at Peter begins filling the tub with warm water. “Warm, but not hot right?” Peter asks, glancing back.

Wade silently shakes his head yes, unfamiliar with someone taking care of him. Once the bath is filled, Peter returns to Wade and smiles so lovingly up at him. “I love you Wade. Let me take care of you. You are not a burden.”

Wade swallows hard, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes. Peter gently places his hands on the side of Wade’s face and brings him down into long kiss. Wade’s hands drift down to Peter’s hips. Peter breaks the kiss and leads Wade to the bathtub. Wade smiles suggestively when he takes his boxers off, kicking them off to the side.

Wade steps into the bath, sighing as he sinks into the warm water. Peter watches happily as his eyes slowly close and his head comes to rest on the wall. Wade barely fits in the tub, his knees stick awkwardly out of the water.

Peter grabs a cup from the sink and beings to pour water over the scarred flesh. Peter frowns as he looks at them. The scars are red and angry, shifting rapidly across his body. However, a smile soon returns to Peter’s face when he looks up at Wade. Wade’s eyes are still closed, and he looks calm and content.

“You are too good to me baby boy.” Wade reaches out and gently caresses Peter’s cheek, his thumbs going over the smooth skin.

“No I’m not, this is what you are supposed to do when you love someone. You take care of each other. How man times have, you bandaged me up when I am injured. Or bring me soup and tell me jokes, and keep me warm when I am sick. I’m sorry I can’t take this pain from you.”  
“Baby boy, you already have. “ Wade leans over and kisses Peter, gently and sweeter than before. “I love you too Peter.”

The bathtub drained and Wade dried off, the two of them make their way back to bed.

“Can I touch you? I mean…is it still bad?” Peter asks hesitantly.

Wade pulls Peter into his arms, and peppers his face and neck with soft kisses. “I feel great baby boy, much better.”  
Peter giggles quietly and buries his face into Wade’s neck, planting small kisses of his own.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep, both feel safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever put up. English is my second language, sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
